comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2016-07-12 - Kimura: Megan Kidnapped
It's a quiet day over at the Mansion, the start of summer vacation upon it. For Laura, the only strange part over of the day is having gotten a small package over in the mail then waiting for her at the front door. Laura is fresh back from Gotham, mostly taking a break from cracking mugger skulls after a strange run in with a clown who didn't call himself Joker. Apparently the cops called him Manslaughter, but Laura didn't care. He was a weirdo and after being hit with a chocolate bomb she figured it was time for a break. She wondered who would have sent her mail so soon after getting home. She'd barely handled her laundry and gotten dressed again when she went to check out the package by the door. As Laura goes to take the package, the scent hits her hard. Blood. Thick blood within. The writing on the 'address' is in a familiar scrawl, something from nightmares and recollections. THe package thick with the blood inside. A scent familiar. Family. Logan with the better weather and the summer break, Logan had been taking some time to laze in his hammock out on the grounds. Though, already heading back to the mansion, he detours when he sees the delivery driver, coming to the main foyer rather than his room. As he walks in the door that all too familiar scent hits him. Blood. "Hey, Kid. Careful with that." He says eyeing the package warily as he moves towards it and Laura. Laura looks up at papa claw. The scrawny junior pops out a single claw to scrawl it open as she steps over to him,"Weird. But...smells like..." She sniffs it warily,"Megan." She shakes her head at the heady gore, holding it where he can get a good look. The package is opened, revealing what is a cut off ear. The scent hitting Laura hard, the ear wrapped over in plastic then to keep it 'fresh', along with a small note in even more familiar handwriting. 'Kiss Kiss, See You Soon! -K' Logan lets out a low growl. Weird wasn't the word for it. The word he'd use was trap. The good news was the box didn't explode when it was opened, but seeing what was in the box and who sent it, he was still right. "Kimura," he all but growls before looking to Laura. "Who does that belong to?" Laura glares at the sight of it, muttering up to him,"Cousin Megan. She has her." She shuts the box back up, not caring that its a trap."Need to help. Family." Falling off the side of the package is a return address. An old shut down chemical plant over in one of the old industrial areas in Atlantic City. Definitely a trap. Logan ducks down and picks up the address sticker giving it a look and a sniff. "Great. New Jersey." He sticks the sticker on the box again before giving Laura a long considering look. "You going to go after her even if I say no?" he asks, suspecting he knows the answer. Laura nods to him, flexing her fingers as she growls,"Kill Kimura. Save Megan." She turns to step out the door, wasting no time with being on her way. She knows how the nigh indestructible enforcer plays. "Hold up, kid," Logan says. "I'm going with you," he pulls a set of keys from his pocket. "And I'm drivin'." The pair arrive by car, stashing the car some miles away as they approach the abandoned factory. The heavy scent of industrial chemicals and heavy noise coming from the recently reactivated factory make it harder to pick up scents, a flickering green light atop the main factory reading with only one neon letter working 'ACE CHEMICAL'. By the sounds and smells coming from it, what was a place that was little more than a superfund cleanup site has come back to life in the last few days. Laura hops out of the car as soon as they arrive, the car barely stopping before she's out and on all fours in super sneaky Stealth 23 mode. She eyeballs the place and starts on her way as quietly as she knows how, trusting to her low posture to keep her approach concealed. Logan stays on two feet, but he does pop his claws and he does keep to the shadows, moving quietly for a man with a metal skeleton. He follows Laura's lead though, she knows who they're here to rescue, he's just here to watch her back. The pair approach, moving stealthily as they go to infiltrate the creaking, agonizingly old looking complex. Inside, the heavy smells of chemicals and toxic processes make it hard to track things, the noise of the old industrial presses drowning out most things, but also making the pair impossible to detect themselves. As they quietly make their way along, they see a trio of troopers moving along, heavy looking rifles in their hands, wearing bulky armor. The wheezing sound beneath making their identity easier to tell from the heavy cybernetics they were enhanced with. For Logan, a blast from the past and things of nightmares. Reavers. Logan's ears perk up at the sound of that wheezing breath. "You got to be kidding me," The junior regenerator Laura slowly eases out her claws from a single hand, her left. She doesn't engage though. She doesn't know what they are, but she can hear their mechanical parts to know whey aren't ordinary . She glances up to Wolverine, inquiring quietly,"What?" The trio of cybernetically enhanced 'men', if they could be called that wheel themselves along and head through the place. Following them is the groaning sound of a man.. On treads. His lower body gone and replace with tank treads, hi shoulders having a pair of bulky missiles atop them as the patrol goes on, him grinning madly, "Remember boys, the show starts soon!" "Machine men," Logan clarifies as if the man with treads and missiles doesn't do it for him. He nods to him as an example. "Big guns too. Best chance is to get in close and cut up their machine bits." Laura grins toothily, a flash of canines as she contemplates it. She isn't sure, so decides she prefers to stick to the task at hand and carries on with stalking once they've cleared,"Which way in..." She sniffs at the air trying to get a hint. The ear was fresh, so she had to catch a whiff. If so she figures it out from there, opting not to engage the machine men with guns that could likely put her down as a group. She doesn't have Logan's metal bones and she knows it. It's hard to catch exact scents, with all the chemicals in the background, but it's easier to track scents that you're familiar with. And as the pair dart their way past the heavy metal men, they're able to slowly head towards where Laura both picks up the scent of someone she hates, and the scent of someone she must protect, darting thier way along. Logan nods and begins to move his way around and behind the Reavers. He sizes them up, seeking out weakpoints before the time to strike. They had to be quick, these guys weren't the target, just a bit of a bonus. Laura is more focuses on the task at hand, her focus iron clad in the pursuit of her cousin. Her concern is too focused to worry about figuring the other things around, the ineptitude of youth? She hrms quietly as she creeps along, doing her best to acquire and keep the scent. She has to be around her somewhere. The pair make their way over through one o the winding corridors, avoiding security, Reavers, and other passerby. They make their way over to what would be the main smelting room of the chemical plant, where noxious chemicals were mixed. Heavy vents above yank toxic gasses up and through them, ejecting them to the atmosphere. The air itself is almost acidic. "Why hello there!" A heavy bulkhead behind the corridor the pair just came through slams down and shut. Windows bolt down with reinforced metal clanking down to seal them in. Kimura stands up above, one of the massive vats of bubbling chemicals beneath. Up above it is hooked over Laura's cousin, Megan Kinney, unconscious and held up in heavy looking chains wrapped around her body, toxic gasses haing left her body looking almost like charcoal as the vat beneath her sizzled. "I'm so happy you could join us today." Grinning madly up above. Logan growls as Kimura makes an appearance. Damn, knew he should have brought Kitty along to do some scouting. Too late now though. He does size things up and continues to move silently if he can, trying to find an angle he can use to get at Kimura. Laura rolls forward at the onward rush of metal followed by a crash before she pops up onto her feet, fist blades snapping out at the sound of Kimura's voice. Attack 23 mode! She zeroes in on the source of her voice seconds after eyeing her cousin dangling over chemicals that don't look or smell healthy at all. "Give her back." Laura declares as she spreads her combat boot clad feet out into a fighting posture, blades bared. Kimura goes to grin and then leaps on down, landing with a solid CLANG as her feet hit the heavy metal and leave craters, "Where's the fun in that? After all the trouble I went through to arrange a little family reunion? No sense of appreciation." The heavy chains that Megan was tied to began to wobble, a heavy metal crank above starting to creak, lowering her towards the bubbling chemical vat. "And I see you brought a friend! Hello Logan." Kimura landing at an angle where she and X-23 and Wolverine both in line of sight. "Go get your cousin, kid," Logan as he charges towards Kimura. She might be indestructible but it didn't mean there weren't ways to slow her down. He leaps the last ten feet planning to tackle the psychopathic mutant and keep her down. Laura dashes to the rescue, X-23 is on the way! She's far more important than Kimura at the moment. The junior regenerator moves as fast as she knows how as she makes her way up with leaps and bounds paying no mind whatsoever to the indestructible psychopath. She keeps blades at the ready as she braces herself for an epic leap to the chain keeping her aloft. Laura hopes that Wolverine can keep her at bay long enough... Logan leaps over to hit Kimura with a flying tackle, claws extended. He hits her with a loud *SLAM* as his claws hit her stomach, curving off the sides of it then as his weight slams over down into her. Having increased her density, her feet dig hard over into the ground from the force of his attack, and she stops him cold, trying to slam her knee up to his gut! Meanwhile the crank slowly lowers Megan towards the boiling, bubbling vat of chemicals as Laura leaps up and over towards it, and she would see her cousin starting to slowly stir back to consciousness from the noise. "Put on a few pounds there, Kimura?" Logan grunts before the knee hits him in the gut. He's ready for it, he grips the leg and twists, trying to break her balance and dump her on her ass. Laura latches on to the chain like a monkey, dexterously and swiftly maneuvering herself upside down so she can cut the chain. She then starts swinging right to left, instructing her stirring cousin,"Hold on..." She slings the girl to the nearest ledge, less concerned about unwrapping her than seeing her free of the trap. Immediately after, she takes another swing to be away from the poison herself with a loud yell! Time to get after Kimura! Logan's twist works, slamming Kimura down and taking advantage of her increased density to slam her to the ground hard with a flip and twist. She hisses, not in pain, but irritation. "I can see why they said you were annoying." She goes to try and slap her hands up and over to try and strike Logan on either side of the head if possible! Meanwhile Megan Kinney stirs, looking over at Laura distractedly while coughing, "Got.. To stop meeting like this Lorr.." Her eyes wavering up and down as she was propped up and over in a place out of way of the venting poison, even as Laura leapt down off the wall towards the brawling Kimura and Logan! Logan takes the hit on both sides of his head. His eardrums burst and blood runs from both ears, but as much as it hurts, he's had worse, he keeps the woman pinned as he shouts, over-loud, "HURRY UP KID!" Laura cuts the chain binding her cousin as she grins at her, not saying a word just yet. There would be plenty to say later. She charges after Kimura, whirling it around and around as she closes range with the indestructible mutant."Annoying..." She mutters, in mocking reference to Kimura's words about Logan. Not slowing down, she would try to run right by her, whipping the chain at an ankle to try to snatch her feet out from under her! Kimura is pinned by Logan, only the leverage he has over atop her then keeping her down as she went to try and keep slamming her fists over to his head. It's like being brawled by Colossus in the Danger Room, her fists slamming up and over to his adamantium skull if she could repeatedly, even as Laura went to charge in over towards her, yanking the chain up and above as she raced and suddenly looped them around her feet, holding her fast! Laura uses the chain to drag the more powerful mutant, hoping to keep her down so Wolverine do his ground and pound or whatever he means to do. She screams at her,"Annoying!?" She yanks her around, letting her taste grit, doing her best not to let her get a foothold or balance. With Kimura chained, Logan, gets up, letting his head heal from the pounding. "WE NEED SOMETHING TO SECURE HER" he shouts as his ear drums begin to heal. Kimua's form thrashes, "This isn't going to stop me.." Right as she glowed.. Faded.. Lowering her density enough to float out of the chains, appearing about thirty feet away, rapidly solidifying as she went to increase her form back! Laura readies the chain to go again as she squares off with the reforming mutant. She twirls an end while snarling savagely for a moment more, then charges with the metal whirling overhead! When she gets in range, she's going for the neck this time, hoping to get her before she's fully amped up again. Laura's hit upon a quick (albeit brief) weakness over of Kimura - it takes her time to shift her density, even as her molecules start to reharden and the blunt chain hits her, a loud SNAP filling the air. Logan quickly charges over towards one of the giant propped chemical vats, going to start slashing at the side of it as the heavy acid started to pour out, the vat starting to upend. Laura yanks her back, spying Logan's actions out of the corner of her eye. She yanks Kimura, trying to manhandle her towards the vat muttering,"Ya, bitch..." like a cowgirl hauling an irate horse by a lasso. She grins viciously at her, hoping she chokes. Leaving Kimura with broken bones and the acid vat pouring over down towards her, bathing her over in it as she let out a scream then, even as the sound of something snapping filled the air, Logan calling out, "Come on kid, let's get out of here!" Laura spins around to deliver a tae kwon do heel kick at her nemesis hoping to floor her under the mess. She doesn't go for a follow through or spare a sideways glance as she goes for her cousin to get her out of there. She knows this is over, time to deal with the Reavers... Logan has gone up and over to pick up Megan, his face ashen with the toxic fumes, "Come on kid, we're going up and out." Digging his claws over into the wall, Logan is starting to climb up, intent on using the vents over as an escape route up above. Laura sees that he has Megan, so just follows in like manner. She has toe claws to help her up behind him. She makes her way along at double speed, intent on helping him haul her out so that they can get a move on. The pair quickly scramble up the rooftop, Megan having passed out again from the fumes as Logan goes to check her over "Kid, we gotta keep moving. I love a scrap as much as the rest of them but she needs help." He points down at Megan as the pair got up to the roof. Laura doesn't need to be told twice as she puts a shoulder under Megan's arm to steady her as they hurry along. She'd drag her if need be, not sparing a moment for words. The pair quickly double back over to the car, Logan glancing over at Laura, "She safe to drive or should we call the Blackbird to come and get her?" Laura shakes her head, thinking about her having been right over that acid and having passed out twice that she knows of so far. She doesn't bother inspecting or asking Megan, just saying,"Blackbird." Logan nods, quickly going to pull out his phone to start calling, then looking over at Laura quietly. "You did good." His words of silent approval. Laura smiles meekly as she looks down, then looking to the factory with leery eyes as she wonders what would come of this. For now she's glad to be done with Kimura, at least for a while. And having her cousin safe again.